


Her Lips Taste Like Sunshine

by Agnol117



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnol117/pseuds/Agnol117
Summary: Just a short Steph/Kara fic. Light on plot, with leanings toward smut.





	

_Her lips taste like sunshine._

That’s what Steph always thinks during the first kiss, when they’re still both fully clothed, and Kara’s still got her arms around her protectively. The kisses are sweet and soft and many, and the way Kara’s nose rubs against hers when they kiss makes her smile.

_Her hands are always warm._

That’s what Steph thinks when the kisses become slightly less chaste, and Kara’s hands have found their way under her shirt. They play across her hips, her belly, the small of her back, the touches light, ephemeral, sensual — and warm. Hands strong enough to crush coal into diamond move like feathers over Steph’s pale skin, so lightly that it makes her giggle.

_Her skin is so soft._

That’s what Steph thinks when the kisses become more wanting, more desperate, and Kara removes the layers between them as quickly as she dares. Kara is on top of her now, and the feeling of the firmness of the Kryptonian’s breasts against her own is erotic in ways that Steph can never really put to words. Steph knows that Kara can hear her heart racing now.

_Her skin is so smooth._

That’s what Steph thinks when she moves lower, taking Kara’s nipple in her mouth (the size and shape are perfect, almost like they were made just for her mouth), and runs her hands all over Kara’s exposed flesh. Soft, and smooth, and warm — always. Steph’s skin is nothing like that. Hers is marked by scars from the years of wearing a cape. But Kara’s is unblemished. Steph thinks this is unspeakably sexy.

_Her moans sound so vulnerable._

That’s what Steph thinks when she bites Kara’s nipple lightly. Kara’s hands contract just a bit too hard on her shoulders, but Steph doesn’t mind. She likes the bruises She likes knowing that while Supergirl must always be in control to make sure she doesn’t accidentally hurt someone, she can make Kara lose control. Later, the bruises will be lovely eggplant blossoms on her pale skin, and when she sees them, Steph will think of this and smile.

_She’s so light._

That’s what Steph thinks when she flips Kara over, stripping the final bits of clothing from both of them, and bringing her mouth to Kara’s most sensitive spots. She loves the way Kara smells, the way Kara tastes, the way Kara moans her name as she climaxes.

_She’s mine._

That’s what Steph thinks when they are done, and she is once again held in Kara’s embrace.


End file.
